femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Ames (Human Target)
Ames (Janet Montgomery) is a recurring (redeemed) villainess from Season 2 of Fox's Human Target. Introduction Ames's brief backstory revealed that she bounced around foster homes in her youth, leading her to pursue a life of crime in adulthood as a skilled thief. She was introduced in Human Target's Season 2 premiere, "Ilsa Pucci", having been enlisted (unknowingly) in a plot to abduct the episode's titular client of Christopher Chance and obtain the fortune of her deceased husband Marshall. For her part of the plot, Ames (donning a blonde wig) snuck into a charity event Ilsa was holding with Chance and got close to her by posing as a fan of her work, allowing her to switch her valuable ring (gifted to her by Marshall) for a fake outfitted with a tracking device. Chance was quick to pick up on Ames' suspicious behavior and had his associate Laverne Winston give chase when she tried to flee. Ames was ultimately cornered in the hotel kitchen by Guerrero, with her belief that he was hotel security allowing Guerrero to distract her before punching her unconscious. Ames was later handcuffed to a chair in Chance's headquarters and interrogated by Guerrero. While initially dismissive of both Guerrero and Winston (the latter of whom revealed Ames' identity and criminal record), Ames became unnerved upon learning who Guerrero was, having knowledge of his past as a skilled assassin. After replacing her handcuff restraints with duct tape due to Winston deducing she would be able to undo them, Ames confessed to Guerrero how she was hired to switch out Ilsa's ring due to respecting his reputation, while proclaiming she hadn't known the full extent of the plan and only agreed to join since it paid well. After being scared into tears by Guerrero threatening to shoot her in the kneecaps as torture, Ames further confessed that a criminal known as Fat Tony (who had already been killed on the orders of Shelly, Marshall Pucci's lawyer and the mastermind behind Ilsa's abduction) hired her as she begged for Guerrero's mercy. After her innocence in Ilsa's kidnapping was proven, Ames freed herself from her bondage and offered her assistance in rescuing Ilsa. After Ilsa was saved, Ames was nearly placed under arrest by a group of officers when she was caught with a valuable bracelet, which she claimed she was trying to return to Ilsa while asking Chance and company to say she was part of their team. Afterwards, as Ilsa became the benefactor for Chance's operation, Ames was also recruited as a partner and began forming a friendship of sorts with Guerrero in the succeeding episode, "The Wife's Tale". Redemption In episode 2.03, "Taking Ames", however, Ames fell back into her old habits when she helped her old friend from the foster care system, Brody Rivera, steal explosives from a demolition company. After pulling off the heist, however, Ames was confronted by Chance, who had been tailing her and knew her plans after finding she had stolen some of Guerrero's tools for the heist. After being confronted by Chance and Winston for going back on her word to not go back to her criminal life, Ames revealed how she knew Brody, revealing how she grew to see him as a brother figure due to them growing up together in foster care and assuring Chance and Winston they could trust her. Ames also revealed that she felt she owed Brody for letting him take the fall for a failed heist they pulled together in the past and apologized for her actions, later telling Ilsa what had happened and assuring her it wouldn't happen again. As Chance and company watched her, Ames met back up with Brody, attempting to tell him she couldn't get involved in any more heists. Brody, however, revealed that he had just committed them both to working on a heist for notorious criminal Andre Marcus, with the target being The Three Sisters of Antwerp, a collection of diamonds being stored at the San Francisco Metropolitan Museum. While Ames was against getting involved, she eventually agreed to the plan when approached by Andre himself, though her motivation was later revealed to be a desire to protect Brody. Her true intentions were revealed when she called Chance once Brody and Andre left, hiring his services to help her. While reluctant, Chance decided to help Ames, getting involved in the heist while posing as a member of Marcus' robbery team known as Chicago, continuing the mission despite Ilsa's belief that Ames had betrayed them. Chance ultimately took down the team after realizing that Marcus had planted Chicago and Yuri (another member of the heist team) to kill all of his cohorts once the diamonds were retrieved, doing battle with Yuri while Ames informed a shocked Brody of the situation. Infuriated by Ames' perceived betrayal, Brody drove away despite Ames' warning that Marcus would kill him and assurance that Chance could protect them, but not before Ames was able to take the diamonds off him. Later on, as Chance defended Ames to Ilsa, Ames received a call from Marcus, revealing that he'd captured Brody and would kill him if she didn't give the diamonds to him. After Ames pleaded with Ilsa for help, Ilsa decided to let Chance help her rescue Brody. Chance and his team were ultimately able to apprehend Marcus and rescue Brody from a explosion trap he'd put Brody in, with Ames checking up on Chance after the rescue and parting ways with Brody amicably after he turned down her offer to get him hired with Chance's team. Ames later thanked the team and asked for a second chance, with the team (Ilsa included) welcoming her back as a permanent ally and allowing her to join them in sharing a drink of vodka. Trivia *Janet Montgomery also appeared on Black Mirror as villainess Beth Grey and in 2009's Accused at 17 as the evil Fallyn Werner. Gallery Ames Wig.png|Ames' disguise Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wig Category:Fate: Karma Houdini